


Kingdom

by atots123456



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, fantastic beasts references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atots123456/pseuds/atots123456
Summary: In a world of fantasy, Jeonghan discovers the meaning of love and family. He gets to know who he really is and the secrets that his parents keep from him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	Kingdom

Yoon Jeonghan lived with his mother together after his father died when he was 9 years old. His mother took the roles as a father and mother for him and she takes the role well. Yoon Jeonghan’s mother always told him stories about a magical kingdom in a fantasy world before he went to bed during his childhood. He stills remember the story until now. The kingdom is led by a werewolf king who is so kind and powerful, he is helped by his 11 loyal men that are consisted of witches, vampires, elf, tiger hybrid, werewolf, and fairies. All of the people in the kingdom love their king and willing to sacrifice their lives for him. Even though he is an adult now, he stills asks his mother to tell him a story about the kingdom. His mom will always smile at him and told him about the story again but that was all in the past. 

After his mother passed away, no want will tell him the story about the kingdom again so day by day he forgets about the kingdom. Living alone in their old house makes him suffer so he transfers to the city to continue his life and also continues his study there when he was just 17 years old. He lives alone in the big and chaotic city trying to support his life with part-time works and studies. Now, he is in the final year of his studies and he tries his best to finish them. He is busy trying to balance between his studies and works and honestly he is going to take a long vacation after he graduates before he searches for jobs. His body is already at his limit right now.

“Yo, Jeonghan hyung!” someone greets him when he is busy eating in the cafeteria. Jeonghan looks at the person who called him and sees Jooheon and Minhyuk are walking toward him. He smiles at them

“Yes Minhyuk, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung where are you going during the summer vacation next week?” Jooheon asks him and Jeonghan just shrugs and thinks for a while 

“Maybe going back to my old house.”

They look at him  
“Your old house hyung?” Minhyuk asks him curiously 

“Yeah, my family house in Anyang. I miss my family so maybe I will spend my time there during the summer vacation. Why are you asking?” he turns to them and plays with Jooheon’s hair softly. Jooheon smiles and snuggles to him

“Nothing hyung we’re just curious. I and Minhyuk are going to Busan to meet with my parents.”  
“Oh is that right? Ohhhhh, are you going to introduce him to your family right now?” he teases the boy in his embrace, and Jooheon just whines   
“Hyung, don’t tease me!” and Jeonghan just laughs seeing his two dongsaeng get shy with him.

Summer vacation has come and right now he is on his way to Anyang, to his family's house. He decides to drive there so that he can release his tension with the beautiful scenery while driving. His drive to Anyang is so refreshing and makes him happy. After two hours, he arrives at the house and suddenly all of the nostalgia feelings come to him and he feels so overwhelmed. He feels tears in his eyes and he can see the shadow of his parents in front of the houses greet him back

“I am back, Omma… Appa.” He says softly and he walks slowly into the house. Their house is located near the forest in the village, it is quiet and far apart from their neighbors but they never feel lonely. 

Sometimes, he and his parents used to give their parents some gift to their neighbors. That’s how they were known and adored by their neighbors. He opens the door with the key that he owned and when he opens it, he can see the memories of him and his parents. It’s like he can see when his parents joke with him during breakfast, his father played with him and he helped his mother in the kitchen. He wipes the tears that he doesn’t realize flows down, then he walks to open the white clothes that are covering the old furniture. He puts down his luggage bag and starts to clean the house. He decides to clean the house before the night comes. 

After finishes cleaning, he decided to order delivery food before takes a bath. By the time he finishes the shower, the food arrives. He pays and thanks to the delivery man before digs in the food. He is staring as he skips the lunch to clean the house just now. He cleans after finishes dinner and opens the old television. He watches the variety shows that are showing while chatting with his friends in the group massage and suddenly he hears something falls in the kitchen. He puts down and looks at the kitchen, trying to hear the sound again but only silent greets him. He just shrugs it off and continues watching and chatting with his friends. He is so into the show and his friends that he doesn’t realize midnight comes already. He realizes it only after the clock on the wall dings, he looks at the clock

“Oh it’s already midnight.” He says and turns off the television. He is on his way to his room when he hears the fall noise again, he stops in his track and takes the bat that is situated near the stairs. He walks slowly to the kitchen and switches on the light with the bat tight on his hand. He carefully and shrieks when something leaps from under the table

“Yah!! Cat! What are you doing there?!” he scolds the grey fluffy cat that is now looking at him from the table. He takes the cat to his hug and the cat immediately snuggles to him. Jeonghan laughs when the cat licks his face

“Alright, where did you come from huh?” he says to the cat but it just staring at him then licks his face. Jeonghan chuckles then shake his head 

“Alright, because you are cute, you can follow me to my room tonight. Tomorrow we’re going out to search for your parents okay.” He says while hugging the car then walks to his room upstairs. He puts the cat on the bed along with him

“You do not have any disease right? That’s why I allowed you to sleep with me.” He says to the cat while getting ready to sleep. The cat meows and licks his face before snuggles under the blanket near to his chest. Jeonghan chuckles and brings him closer to him and sleeps. In his sleep, he dreams something weird, the dreams look similar to the story that he used to hear from his mother. And is that a voice that he hears?

“Are you sure this is the Angel that the old woman says, he doesn’t look special to me at all.” The voice says and then another voice answers him

“From the description given, he looks a lot like the description. Let’s just pray that he is the right one because the Fallen keeps nearing to us.”

Jeonghan scowls in his sleep but he decides to shrug it off and continue to sleep. The next day he wakes up to the streams of light enter the room and the birds chirping outside of the window. Jeonghan groans and stretches his body and then he realizes that the cat is not with him 

“Fluffy, where are you?” he calls for the cat but no meow greets him so he takes bath first before continue looking for the cat. Jeonghan find the cat after he walks downstairs, he sees the cat is sitting on the sofa, licking his fur. Jeonghan smiles 

“There you are. Why are you here huh cat?” he says cat while picking it up from the sofa. He brings the cat along with him to the kitchen to take breakfast. He prepares raw minced fishes and bowls of milk for the cat while a bowl of miso soup, rice, and rolled omelet for him. He digs in the food while watching the cat who is still not eating his food. Jeonghan takes a sip of water and takes the cat to his lap,  
“Why are you not eating huh? Is the food not to your liking? Do you want to share my food huh?” he says while preparing the food for the cat. He put in the rolled omelet and rice for the cat and only then the cat starts eating the food. Jeonghan huffs when he sees the cat eagerly digs in the food. 

“Yah! You’re so demanding right.” He says while ruffling the fur. After that, he continues to eat and washes the plates. After that, he turns to the cat and sees that it is scratching the door. Jeonghan walks to open the door and before he can stop the cat, it immediately runs out of the door 

“Hey wait! Where are you going?! Hey! Slow down!” he shouts for the cat but the cat still running away. Jeonghan busy chasing the cat that he doesn’t realize that he is running into the forest with the cat. After he trips on the root of the tree, that he realizes he is in the forest. He stops running and looks around him


End file.
